Lady Devil
by Tetsu Tenshi
Summary: Después de la aparente muerte de Ciel Phantomhive, su prometida Elizabeth, ha caído en una profunda depresión y tristeza, llevándola casi al punto de querer quitarse la vida. Pero, una situación inesperada causa que Elizabeth descienda al inframundo, reencontrándose con su prometido, pero el era diferente a ella de cierta manera: Ya no era humano.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef4e5cdc8e0086b937060d90db18992e"Elizabeth no paraba de llorar desde aquel dia en el que Sebastian le había entregado esa caja de color negro, en donde se le daría la noticia tan devastadora que lograría derrumbar por completo su felicidad:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ff99930b6c0104eb248825f2bf509a4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"In memory of Ciel Phantomhive/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Who died in august, 26th, 1889/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"AGED 13 YEARS/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69b709279162ba295e97fefc3942a5aa"Eran las letras y la imagen de su desdicha, de la perdida de su primo y style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ahora nunca aprenderia ajedrez con el, ni presenciaria el día de su boda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62cea0cab1f58d846a4c192ad12f23f1"Ella no comia vocado de los alimentos que le daban, tampoco salia a la luz del dia, casi no hablaba con su familia, ni siquiera con style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ahora vestía ropas oscuras, no los alegres vestidos de colores calidos y encendidos como antes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dcfdae9741d7a323c2a369a0fd58b85"-Señorita Elizabeth- llamaba su sirvienta desde el otro lado de la puerta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9ea43020badac5cac861f6f97748275"-¿Qué ocurre, Paula?- preguntó tristemente Elizabeth mirando la ventana, limpiando las lágrimas que cubrían sus rosadas mejillas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c763c722369108911586f111de9cdb56"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/emEl funeral del Señor Ciel será esta tarde a las 6. Tiene que vestirse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1a11b7102c3a186413a41820482db05"-De acuerdo, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a3569f202a11e5c226269615c87c9c7"Ahora estaba mirandose frente al espejo, tenía puesto un vestido negro sin mangas abrochado del cuello, adornado con moños y en sus centros, cristales de color gris ; tenía puestos guantes largos negros y un velo en su cabeza cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro con exepcion de su boca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96d539867aff9aae3cf4d4ebc55b8524"-sabes Paula, siento que es absurdo que se hagan funerales sin siquiera tener el cuerpo del difunto presente.- comentó friamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f488765c47a89bf51b5e3558a04255a"Paula la miró consternada ante tal anécdota , ya que era impropio de ella decir algo como eso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd0bddb5222dd5c6d836db8957c6be30"-pero si se trata de Ciel, no puedo evitar ir, si es de familia quiero verlos por ultima vez aunque sea en retratos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ec3e469cf82ad8600079b8f01968337"-ya esta lista, señorita- dijo Paula terminando de atar un lazo a la cintura del vestido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c71f31627139ab891630118db68d7966"- gracias, puedes retirarte. Dile a Madre y a Padre que bajaré en unos instantes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1dbc5a9d0948a94642f99cfd67036c49"- de acuerdo, señorita- dijo haciendo una reverencia a la chica, para despues retirarse de su habitación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8b7070e2ebf3815980106631db8deef"Cuando Paula se fue, Elizabeth se dirigió a su armario, sacando se ahí la espada que le había dado su madre años style="box-sizing: border-box;" /La Desenfundó.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Se quito el guante de la mano izquierda y aproximó la espada a su muñeca, dispuesta a morir style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Pero después de unos minutos de reflexionarlo, su disposicion se hizo nula./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72ca04f9e92789c2c072327587b4fb77"- no puedo- dijo lanzando la espada a un costado- no tengo el valor para hacer algo así... no quiero dejarlos también. Tengo que ser fuerte. Eso es lo que Ciel hubira hecho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb7dd6bb8076b931fc7f942a1cbfa411"Comenzó a colocarse el guante de vuelta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="887ecf1da43e33f3644d53ddbd29a1de"Tomó una vocanada de aire style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Despues se aproximó a su espejo, viendo su rostro y dandose palmadas para despavilarse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c74c3b7000383049756cf8c42bf0090"-ya es hora- dijo llendo hacia la puerta y saliendo del cuarto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fede2bcd74d92750367444143421c4f"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65b393076c62a4f99ec4e4069172bf67"Después del funeral, sus padres se dirigieron al centro de Lodres para firmar los papeles de la transaccion de propiedades del Conde. Dejando a Edward y a Elizabeth solos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="388f4d34d48bd6dc2c142be6d4bbe4d3"-lamento que perdieras a tu prometido- le dijo su hermano con tono indiferente- pero... puede haver alguien mejor con quién desposarte ¿sabes?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03192181441ed354c105f832435d9968"-¿te das cuenta de lo que me dices? Y en un momento así...- le respondió conteniendo sus ganas de golpearlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83ea4fe71fbd61ebd4e53dfa5e38dc83"- seamos realistas, sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano- le dijo él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e8ccb07237a07ebe881efe2bf3042f0"- Edward, cállate. Ni siquiera sabes lo que siento, aun no tienes prometida ni has perdido ninguna./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d266646f1dbb3541d2fe3336b29c4f83"- que lo hayas perdido no significa que debas desahogar tu dolor conmigo- le enfrentó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78d61d95bcb4b88f62f6b6333e77f18a"-he dicho que cierres la boca, idiota- dijo Elizabeth perdiendo los estribos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb4ea3c05e7bac47c5fce5c6517df5ea"-a mi no me afecta su muerte, es más, me alegra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1317a77ecb44b2c484cfe37eeec994f"- me largo de aquí, no quiero tener discuciones con imbésiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff18584704c9c55eb1e0920019587bff"Elizabeth comenzó a correr hacia la calle, sin darse cuenta de que un carruage venía a toda velocidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c93bc2db41c67edb467f9e43c205930"-¡ Lizzy ! ¡CUIDADO!- le gritó su hermano saliendo se la oficina tratando de alcanzarla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88388e6cdd3b63cdf46ec004cd972848"Ella volteó y vió a dos Edwards: br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Uno con la mirada sonriente y de ojos carmesí; parado en el asfalto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Y otro con deseperación marcada en su rostro y corriendo hacia ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45b581aa9909e752175591bd2dae528f"Entonces, el Edward con el que había estado hablando hace unos instantes, no era su verdadero hermano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8689e44d4ee2dba26efac97287b8e431"Antes de poder detenerse, el carruage se estampó contra su cuerpo, lanzandola varios metros en el suelo, mientras los caballos la pisaban y la gente miraba estupefacta lo que acababa de ocurrir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b85b488788e638c1e0ae040a52deaef"Se paró del piso adolorida y miró a los alrededores, viendo a las personas rodeandola y conteniendo la respiració style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ella estaba confundida ¿por qué todos la miraban así?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Su hermano con lagrimas en los ojos y gritando su nombre, la traspasó, confundiendo aun más a la chica./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e184424a9de1d5217ff81647e101e583"-Edward por qué lloras? -dijo volteándose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="162df8956473fc5cb33383e6b8e077bc"El paisaje que estaba viendo la sorprendió bastante:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Estaba observandose a si misma, desangrandose tirada en el piso con una cadena blanca atada a su muñeca. Miro la suya y observó que también la poseia, pero su piel era de color algo transparente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf5ad73217623b2fa34bc947f729c3ce"-¿que esta pasando?- se preguntó temblando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="654b4d00e6fea6e0f152da6871259337"De repente, sintió que el suelo la tragaba style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Al caer, quedó inconciente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5083ac417cafbf5aa899595fed2464a8"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0eb73f75d0ad44ed6aa6d86dde3a0ba"Cuando despertó se hayó frente a Ciel, el cual tenía una mirada estupefacta plasmada en su rostro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fcddace881dac83d4018ba4151983c2"-¿Lizzy?- preguntó- ¿que estas haciendo aquí?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96a65f15e6ec2a552f6ce7d33c4624ac"El se percató de la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Y la miró preocupado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="391edaec5c506a049f981a509ea8d90e"- ¿por qué estas en coma?- dijo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc98db08322b63ecc682aa4e2bdf08e0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"E aquí mi primer fic de kuroshitsuji (ciel x lizzy) que publico./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Honestamente, detesto esta pareja, pero decidí ampliarme a escribir de otras y ... e aquí el resultado./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54dc04cc058c9541dccf40503adbd4fb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"¿que les pareció?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a438ca522d2aa479ce6d7d13ab781e71"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"matta ne!/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hasta el proximo capitulo!./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a88382b8e02b9cc3d6bc23e99231a20"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-TRoxie555/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


End file.
